Mute
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette witness her parents die in a horrific way and because of the trauma, she has become mute.
1. Chapter 1

**Mute**

Chapter 1

Marinette is 5 years old. She lived in China with her Mother and Father. She was watching tv with her father when her mother walks in. "Time for bed Mari" Marinette giggles

"race you" Marinette yells then runs to her room with her mother running after her. Marinette enters her room first and smiles. "I win" Her mother smiles softly and picks Marinette up.

"well you cheated you ran first, and I wasn't ready." Her mother puts her in her bed. Her mother was about to leave when Marinette grabs her mother's shirt.

"Story?" Marinette smiles and does cute little puppy dog eyes. Her mother laughs and grabs a book.

"ok" She smiles and sits on Marinette's bed. She begins reading to Marinette.

5 mins later Marinette was fast asleep. Her mother kisses her forehead and smiles "Goodnight sweetie." She stands up then hears a bang down stairs. She walks downstairs and sees strangers in her home. One of the guys see the mother and they grab her. They take her to the kitchen where she sees her husband tied up.

Marinette wakes up and hears a lot of banging downstairs. Marinette gets up and goes downstairs. She sees some scary guys, so she stays out of sight and sits on the stairs and watches feeling scared. She sees her mother and father. Her father was tied to a chair and her mother was tied onto of a table. The guys were laughing and started cutting off her mother's limbs. Marinette watches in horror. Her mother screams and screams then passes out. There was blood everywhere… her mother's blood. Marinette stood there crying feeling frozen then it was her fathers turn. They went up to the chair her father was sitting in and they begin cutting all over his body. He was screaming and crying. The mean men mutilated him. Cutting every limb off while being fully awake and just like her mother, he finally died due to the pain and blood lose. The horrible men laugh and one says

"next time you should of payed us" Then they leave. Marinette sat on the stairs crying. She couldn't tear her eyes away from her parent's bodies. The police finally arrived as someone called them because they heard screams. The police see the bodies then they see the terrified little girl on the stairs. One police officer walked over to the girl and sits next to her.

"are you ok? What am I say of course you're not you saw that." He sighs and looks at the little girl. Marinette sat there not saying anything she was just to scared. Marinette stood up and walked up to her parent's bodies. Tears poor out of her eyes.

Marinette was sent to Paris to live with her Grandma.

Marinette is 15 now. Since that horrible day she never said a word to anyone… she was mute. Marinette was being sent to a new school today… she was very nervous.

 **~Sorry if this chapter was to gross for you~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette walks to school feeling nervous. She hated first days like what if no one liked her? What if people think she is weird? While walking to school she sees an old man walking across the road then she sees a speeding car coming their way. She runs onto the road and grabs the old man dragging him to the foot path. The old man smiles "thank you miss." Marinette smiles then hears the bell. Marinette waves goodbye then runs off.

She walks into the class room feeling shy. Mrs Bustier looks at the new girl and smiles softly. "Hello, I am Mrs Bustier you must be the new girl, Marinette right?" Marinette nods. "ok Marinette please take a seat next to Alya. Mrs Bustier points to Alya and Marinette goes over to sit down. Alya looks at Marinette and Alya smiles.

"I'm Alya" Marinette looks at the girl sitting next to her then pulls out her note book. She starts writing then hands the paper to Alya. Alya reads the note.

'hi I'm Marinette I'm sorry I can't talk I am mute.'

Alya smiles softly at Marinette "well it's nice to meet you Marinette." Marinette smiles and uses her hand to make a u then puts two fingers up, so she says, 'you too'. Marinette couldn't do sign language she's not very good at remembering that kind of stuff.

Two boys walk into the class room and sit down in front of them. "oh guys this is Marinette she is new, Marinette this is Adrien and Nino. Both guys say

"hey" Marinette smiles softly and waves. Alya looks at Marinette.

"can I tell them?" Marinette nods. "Marinette is mute" Both boys look at Marinette feeling bad for her.

"it must be hard not being able to talk" Adrien smiles softly wondering what it's like to not speak.

At lunch the four of them sit together. Chloe walks up to Marinette. "hey newbie I thought I recognized you" Chloe shows the news report about two slaughters and the 5 year old witnessing it in China. "you are that 5 year old" Marinette's eyes tear up and she runs off to the bathroom.

"Chloe that wasn't very nice." Alya runs after Marinette. Adrien looks at the footage on Chloe's phone.

"that is so horrible, poor Marinette." Chloe rolls her eyes.

"she's a weirdo, don't feel bad for her." Chloe walks off.

Marinette was at the sinks in the bathroom crying looking in the mirror. Alya walks over to Marinette. "hey girl are you ok?" Marinette looks at Alya still crying then Alya gives Marinette a hug. "I can't imagine how you feel, no child should witness something horrible like that." Marinette wanted to say something, but she didn't have her book. Marinette uses her hands to pretend she is writing trying to say to Alya that she needs paper and pen. "oh I can get you your book, stay here."

Alya runs off and grabs Marinette's book then comes back. Marinette grabs it and starts to write then she gives it to Alya. Alya reads it.

'I was so frozen it was terrifying, there was blood everywhere I don't know why but since that day I never spoke again apparently it is because it was very traumatic. I have nightmares about that day It feels nice talking about it to someone you are an amazing friend Alya'

Alya smiles and hugs Marinette. "girl I'm always here for you" Marinette smiles softly she was glad she had a friend like Alya even though they just met.

After school. Marinette walks home. She goes to her room and finds an octagon shaped box on her desk. She walks over and opens the box. A flash of red light appears. Marinette closes her eyes then reopens them when the light disappears. She sees this red and black bug and she freaks out and throws things at the bug.

"calm down Marinette I won't hurt you." The bug thing flies over to her. "I'm Tikki and I'm a kwami" Tikki explains everything. Marinette nods and puts on the earrings. "say spots on to transform" Marinette looks at Tikki then Marinette puts her hand on her own throat. "oh you are mute that is fine" Tikki goes into the earrings. Marinette transforms into Ladybug. She looks in the mirror looking at herself. She goes onto her balcony and swings around her yo-yo then it grips to a building. It throws her far and Ladybug lands on a building she then sees a black cat near by and walks over to him. Chat Noir sees her, and he smiles

"hey you must be my partner I'm Chat Noir and you?" Ladybug looks down feeling nervous. "shy hmm that's ok I can guess hmm bug lady?" She shakes her head. "super bug?" She shakes her head "wonder bug?" She smiles and shakes her head. "Ladybug?" She nods. "so you are Ladybug well it's nice to meet you." They hear a bang near by and they both head to the sound.

Chat Noir goes straight in to fight. Ladybug watches from the distance feeling nervous but then fights the nerves and goes to help.

After the fight. "you're really good at this" Chat Noir smiles. Ladybug smiles back. "you know I haven't heard you say anything would be nice to know what my lovely lady sounds like." He smirk She rolls her eyes then leaves. Chat Noir watches her leave and smiles. "whoever that girl is, I love that girl." She arrives home and detransforms.

"you did so well Marinette" Tikki smiles. Marinette smiles. She had so much fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette goes to school. She meets up with Alya out front of the school. "hey girl" Alya smiles. Marinette waves then they walk inside together. Everyone looks at Marinette. She starts to feel self-conscious. She could hear everyone whispering things like 'it's that girl with the dead parents' 'she is weird' 'what's wrong with her?' 'why does she not talk?' Marinette and Alya walk into class and sit down. Marinette looks down. She felt so sick in the stomach. Alya looks at Marinette. "don't worry about what others say, you will always have me and Adrien and Nino." Marinette looks at Alya and smiles softly. The guys walk in and sit down. Marinette looks at Adrien and smiles softly. She felt bubbly when she saw him like she was floating but she didn't know why she felt like this then it hit her, she liked Adrien.

Alya and Marinette sit under a tree at the back of the school for lunch. Marinette grabs a piece of paper and writes something. She gives it to Alya then Alya reads it.

'don't tell anyone but I think I might like Adrien'

Alya looks at Marinette. Marinette is bright red. Alya giggles and hugs Marinette. "your secret is safe with me." Then they hear a loud crash nearby. They both get up. "oooo it might be another akuma." Alya grabs her phone then runs off to get footage. Marinette stands there alone and sighs. Tikki flies out of her bag.

"ready to transform?" Tikki asks. Marinette nods then Tikki goes into the earrings and Marinette transforms. Ladybug meets up with Chat Noir.

"good evening m'lady." Ladybug smiles softly. "still not going to say anything?" He looks at her wondering if something is up.

After the fight. Ladybug was about to leave but Chat grabs her arm. "Hey LB how come you don't talk?" Ladybug looks around then looks at her yo-yo. She kneels and uses the string of her yo-yo to spell something out. She spells out the letter E. Chat watches her spell. "M U T E? wait you're mute?" Ladybug nods sadly. "oh I didn't know… that must be hard how long have you been mute for?" Ladybug puts up 5 fingers. "5 years?" Ladybug shakes her head. "since you were 5?" She nods. "wow that is a long time." Ladybug hears her earring beep and waves goodbye to Chat Noir then she leaves. Chat sighs "poor Ladybug how did I meet two mute girls in one day? And they both became mute at 5 years old what a coincident" Chat Noir goes home.


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

Adrien was at home thinking then Plagg flies up to him "what are you thinking about?" Plagg asks.

"Isn't it weird that Marinette and Ladybug went mute the same time." Plagg bangs his own head against the wall Adrien's dumbness was killing him. "calm down Plagg what's wrong?"

"IT IS OBVIOUS THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON!" Plagg covers his mouth "Tikki is going to kill me"

"omg that makes sense and it's good that they are the same person because I have fallen for both of them" Adrien smiles softly.

Next Day at night Ladybug was star gazing on a roof. Chat comes over to her and sits next to her. "hey m'lady" Ladybug looks at him and she smiles. Chat Noir sighs. "I know you are Marinette" Ladybugs eyes widen. "I know your story Marinette of you being mute at 5 and you said yesterday that you have been mute since you were 5. Ladybug tears up then Chat Noir hugs her. "it's ok" He detransforms and looks at her. "see it's just me Mari" Ladybug looks at him. "I really wish I could tell what you are thinking." Ladybug leans close to him then she kisses him. He kisses her back. He looks at her. "well now I know what you are thinking" He laughs. She smiles softly. "you know since your mute comes from trauma, maybe you can get speech therapy and they can help you talk again. Ladybug wishes to speak again but for some reason she felt scared, but she will do it for him. She nods.

Since she hasn't talked since 5 years old it took over a year to help her speak again. Marinette decided she wanted to surprise him. She saw Adrien walking down the street and she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "guess who?" She giggles. Adrien thinks.

"I don't know" He looks behind him and sees Marinette. "Mari!" He hugs her. "Wait you talked?"

"why yes I did." She smiles.

"omg you have the voice of an angel" Adrien smiles then kisses her. She kisses back. Alya sees them in the distance.

"hey guys what's happening?" She looks at them both then Marinette says

"nothing much girl" Alya gasps

"you have a voice!" They hug.

 **~I am so not good at endings haha hope you liked this story sorry it's short. Thank you for readying and bug out~**


End file.
